clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Way of the Wolf 4
Way of the Wolf 4 is an encounter in The Savage North. It comes after Way of the Wolf 3 or Red in Axe and Claw 1. Enemies Transcript Introduction "That one's definitely a werewolf," Hugh says. "What gave it away?" Tessa whispers. "The fur, and those teeth." She sighs. From this vantage point, concealed behind frosty tree trunks and foliage that glistens with ice crystals, you have the opportunity to take a good long look at your next adversaries. Hugh's remark was as accurate as it was unnecessary. Across the snow, at the foot of a slope that leads deeper into the whitened evergreens, are Nord warriors. And in their midst stands a werewolf. Perhaps it's merely a notion of born superstition, but there's something unsettling about the creature. You've fought beastmen who resembled all manners of animals, including ones with lupine features. And yet the lycanthrope is different in a way you can't quite express. Despite his appearance, he seems both more human and more savage than the members of that race. "Anyone got any silver?" Hugh asks. "I've got some coins, but I don't think chucking those at him will do any good." "I only have steel," Rakshara says. "You don't need silver to skill a werewolf," you say. "Magic and magical weapons work just as well. Rogar's Dream should suffice. But just in case..." You whisper the words of a spell and press your hand against the flat of the oroc's sword. A faint glow shimmers along the weapon's length. Tessa leans towards you, so you can reach into her quiver and do the same for her shafts. "I'd still feel better with some silver..." Hugh mumbles. "Very well..." Brachus says. There's a rustling and a clinking as one of their shared hands gropes through their knapsack. It emerges clutching a number of shining coins. Brachus presses them against the blades of Hugh's cleaver. The hand glows. The coins melt, losing their shape and solidity as though they were suddenly molten, flowing together into a single silver pool in Hugh's palm. This argentine liquid travels along the cleaver's edge, spreading out from one end to the other as though it were a living thing. A moment later it's solid, and the weapon bears a silver sheen along its cutting edge that for all appearances might have been part of its forging. Hugh grunts his satisfaction. "This'll do," he proclaims. "That's good," you reply. "Because you're going to need it..." Across the snow, the werewolf is sniffing at the air. His head snaps round towards your hiding place. Conclusion "He wasn't so tough," Hugh says. He stares at the werewolf's bloody carcass with evident satisfaction. "Things seem far less fearsome after you've slain them," Brachus says. "I wasn't scared of the sodding things!" He nudges the dead creature with the toe of his boot. There's a low growl. Hugh leaps back, trips, and lands on his butt in the snow. Tessa laughs. He glares at her. "That wasn't bloody funny!" "Actually, it was rather amusing," Brachus says. Category:The Savage North